1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chuck releasably connectable with a tool spindle by radially displaceable, engaging locking elements and, in particular, to a chuck for an impact tool for a combination hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, an impact tool chuck is releasably connected with a rotatable tool spindle by a guide sleeve having openings for radially displaceable locking elements engageable in the tool spindle and which are radially locked with manually axially displaceable locking sleeve. According to U.S. Patent Publication US 2003/0188877, with such impact tool chuck, the locking is effected with steel balls, and the transmission of the torque from the spindle to the chuck takes place through engageable with each other radial toothings. In an axially percussion operational mode, steel balls of the chuck, which are axially displaceable in the openings within narrow limits, can cause strong axial oscillations which sporadically release large forces that can cause fatigue of the chuck.
German Utility Model DE 296 12 765 U discloses a chuck in which a loose, radially tiltable locking body engageable in locking grooves of an axially displaceable, within certain limits, impact tool, is combined with a manually axially displaceable, locking sleeve. The transmission of a torque to the impact tool is effected not by the locking body but by entraining webs which engage in entrain grooves of the impact tool.
The object of the present invention is to provide a chuck suitable for a percussion operational mode.
Another object of the present invention is to simplify the chuck construction.